


Snowed In

by Yuletide (Zebra)



Series: Advent Challenge: Christmas Round 2011 [12]
Category: Thundercats (1985)
Genre: Advent Calendar - Day 12, Advent Challenge 2011, Beta Wanted, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Yuletide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lion-O and Cheetara are caught in a snow storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

The wind was howling around them, bloating out any attempts at talking.

The snow storm had set in suddenly. Panthro back at the Cat's Lair's long range sensors had had only minutes to warn them, so they could find a little nook to hide in.

They had their cloaks, and while Thundercats could withstand rather deep temperatures, the frosty wind would have been troublesome even for them.

And so they sat huddled as close together as they could to leech at least a little of each others body heat, cloaks drawn about each other. Their little nook too small to fit both of them completely, it was Lion-O who bore the brunt of the ice cold wind which reached them. He hadn't complained so far, only tried to burrow closer to her.

She had surreptitiously checked how cold he was getting. But so far his back wasn't dangerously cold and his mane kept the snow from dripping into their shelter. He was probably uncomfortable, but not in danger of his health.

Knowing him, he would refuse to switch positions and let her take the cold for a while unless he couldn't argue about freezing anymore.

He had suggested she outrun the storm and get to the Cat's Lair to wait for the blizzard to pass. She had refused as well, together they stood a better chance of getting out of this unharmed and running through the snow at top speed would have posed too high a danger for her, she could have slipped and broken a limb without anybody knowing that she was in trouble and where to find her.

Panthro had projected that the storm would let up after a few hours, and was on the way to fetch them back to Cat's Lair.

Till then they would survive and at least she was rather comfortable. Having her head tugged against Lion-O's shoulder, feeling his calm and unhurried heart beat, being kept warm by him, she could easily drift to sleep and dream of running across the sun-warmed plains of Thundera.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
